saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyuki Crossroaders
Saiyuki Crossroaders Saiyuki Crossroaders is a novel written by Kazuya Minekura (written on 05/10/11). She was also the one who create the coverbook of her own novel. It depicts the story of the Sanzo ikkou who passed by a town named Maakou which was more likely based on Las Vegas's luxurious gambling sites and livelier side of the city during night time. Image: Life, Pride, Trust, Perseverance, Peace, Exaltation, Past, Tomorrow... “So, what would you gamble?” Saiyuki Crossroaders'' '' About the Novel About "Sanzo Megane" below, there was a written message by Minekura Kazuya herself stating that she was allowed to write while recovering from her surgery from ameblastoma. Here is the rough translation made by http://junejoy11.livejournal.com Thank you for your support, this is Kazuya Minekura. I have been (allowed to write) writing short novels and screenplays for a long time, but, at work, this is my first time writing a long novel. So I'm still somewhat (getting used to it?) and am tensed by it. Originally, becoming frustrated with (becoming a) novelist or a screenplay writer, (I) took the path of manga..but now in this way (I have become able) to write a novel...Until, the main story in the manga is restarted, for a short while, if you (will) enjoy the Sanzo-ikkou moving in 'words', (I) would be happy. As this is a good opportunity, (I am) thinking of writing the stories that have not been in the manga. As an amateur, I will do my best with all my might.... The novel consist of 39 pages which was published on Zerosum Online Book. Brief Summary The Sanzo Ikkou went ahead on their journey and it happens that they passed by a town named Maakou which is very luxurious yet almost all the source of things to be spend about is too high in price. Upon seeing the town, they saw a dragon-shaped electric sign hung from a building that mimicked the palace of the highest rank in authority, the emperor. Seven letters, ‘WELCOME’, winked on and off, beckoning travelers in. Maakou Town is said to be a front for the secret town the Snake’s Head developed in order to sell and trade drugs and other black market goods. Aside from the rumor that Sanzo just said about the Maakou Town, he had a serious problem with his gun more likely because of its performance and disturbing sounds the last time he and his comrades had cleaned their mess up in the mountains on their way to the town.What their main reason from entering the town is due to Sanzo's gun. While eating in a very high class restaurant, a man named Ryojun approached them and greeted Sanzo with such pleasure. Sanzo just said that he wants his gun be repaired. Seems that he knows the danger of dealing with yakuzas. Ryojun mentioned that 20 years ago, there was a Sanzo priest who had passed by on the town, giving such an idea to the Sanzo Ikou that the black Sanzo priest might have been visited the town but much to Sanzo's surprise, Ryojun stated that Priest Koumyou Sanzo was the one who visited the town and got the biggest winnings that no one had ever done. Ryojun instructed someone to go to the room to place a map indicating the directions for the gunshop on the Sanzo Ikkou's table. Upon seeing the map, Sanzo went immediately along with Goku to the gunshop and handed it over to an old man who examined it. As soon as the oldman had examined the gun, he says he can repair it but once it is repaired, he said to Sanzo that he must leave the town as soon as possible. Sanzo simply said that it doesnt matter and proceed to went out. Upon reaching the inn, Gojyo teased Sanzo by asking him if he was molestated along the wasy and the monk just gave hima very sour look. Hakkai had mentioned that there was cash machine to withdraw money since the mode of payment is thru cash itself. Sanzo instructed Goku to look for the card in the bagpack and when